Hilda's Tummy Beast
by Girls-Being-Gross
Summary: Alfur goes to interview the beast that makes noises in Hilda's stomach when she is hungry.
1. Chapter 1

**Hilda's Tummy Beast**

**Authors Notes**

**I do not own Hilda. She belongs to Netflix, Luke Pearson and the rest of her rightful owners. Enjoy this fanfiction!**

**Chapter 1**

It was a typical Saturday morning in Trollberg. Hilda had just woke up and put on her clothes. She then went to the kitchen to find something for breakfast.

Hilda then opened the fridge door and found out there was nothing in.

Hilda's stomach rumbled and she clutched her belly.

"Mum, where is the food!?" Hilda called out. There was no response. Just then she noticed a note on the fridge door. The note had written on

"Hilda I have gone food shopping. Won't be back until 11:30. Love mom"

Hilda looked at the clock on the wall. it was 10:45 am

Hilda's stomach rumbled again.

"Oh, I'm so hungry!" Hilda groaned as she clutched her stomach.

Hilda noticed Twig eating his food in a bowl on the floor. She was so hungry she was tempted to steal it and eat it herself. Hilda licked her lips and a bit of drool ran down her chin. Her stomach growled loudly and she put her hands on her belly again.

"Twig...can I steal some of your food?" Hilda asked the deerfox.

Just then Alfur's popped up out of nowhere on the counter in the kitchen.

"Were you really going to steal Twigs food!? Alfur asked

Hilda blushed as she felt embarrassed

"Well erm..you see" Hilda stammered.

Just then Hilda's stomach growled even louder than before for six seconds straight

"Oh my, that sounds like a wild beast in your tummy" Alfur gasped.

This gave Hilda an idea.

"Actually you could interview my tummy beast," Hilda told Alfur.

"Whats a tummy beast?" Alfur asked.

"Its a beast that lives inside my tummy" Hilda explained.

"Every time I get hungry it makes all sorts of growling noises until I eat something"

"Interesting," said Alfur.

"What does it look like?" Alfur then questioned.

"Well, why don't you go inside my tummy and see?" Hilda then suggested.

"Sounds like a plan!" Alfur boldly exclaimed.

So Hilda then picked up Alfur and put him in her mouth.

"Send me down!" Alfur called out and Hilda then swallowed Alfur whole.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hildas Tummy Beast**

**Chapter 2**

Alfur landed inside Hilda's stomach coated in her saliva.

"All right Hilda, what does this tummy beast look like?" the tiny elf asked Hilda.

"How should I know?" Hilda replied.

"He lives inside my tummy and only makes noise when I'm hungry, eaten too much or sometimes before I make a bad fart or need to need a poo"

Hilda felt a rumble coming in her tummy.

"And I think he's gonna show his face now!" Hilda told Alfur

Hilda's stomach rumbled which threw Alfur around her stomach.

"Did you see him there!?" Hilda asked

Alfur looked around.

"No, but I did hear him" Aflur explained.

Hilda tried not to laugh.

"What a silly elf," she thought to herself.

"Even I know there is no such thing as a tummy beast, just my tummy being all rumbly before a meal"

Alfur looked around and thought to himself.

"Maybe he's hiding, but where?"

"There is nowhere to hide" Alfur muttered to himself.

Just then, Hilda's stomach growled louder which threw Alfur around Hilda's stomach.

"He keeps throwing me around your tummy but I can't see him!" Alfur exclaimed to Hilda.

Hilda laughed loudly.

"Alfur, there is no such thing as a tummy beast," Hilda said while laughing.

"That's just my tummy rumbling to tell me I'm hungry!" she added on while laughing.

"You tricked me!" Alfur gasped.

"That I did!" Hilda added on

"But why?" Alfur asked

"Because I am starving hungry and wanted something to eat until mum comes home" Hilda explained.

"When your mum comes home, are you gonna cough me up?" Alfur then asked.

"Don't be gross!" Hilda exclaimed

"I'm not vomiting you up, that's disgusting!"

"But how else am I gonna get out!?" Alfur questioned

"Figure it out!" Hilda snapped.

Her stomach rumbled loudly with hunger again

Just then Hilda's mother came home.

"Hilda, I'm home!" Joanna cooed.

"Help me put the shopping away and then we can have something to eat," Joanna said to Hilda

Inside Hilda's stomach, Alfur noticed a small hole at the bottom of the blue-haired girl's stomach.

"Wonder where this leads to?" Alfur questioned to himself


End file.
